


We were born with fire and gold in our eyes

by AndalusianSunshine



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2010, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Spanish National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine
Summary: Sergio and Fernando celebrate winning the World Cup.





	We were born with fire and gold in our eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [londonbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonbird/gifts).



> Another birthday present for londonbird because my brain just wouldn't settle on only one idea. I have a feeling you won't mind too much though :D
> 
> Set the day after the World Cup Final 2010, during and after the celebration at Cibeles in Madrid.
> 
> Title taken from "Fire 'n Gold" by Bea Miller.

It’s Sergio who pulls the flag over their heads, effectively hiding them from the rest of the world, making the city and the people disappear as the bus rolls through the streets of Madrid.

Fernando tries to take a glimpse of the trophy that left their hands just moments ago, but then Sergio wraps an arm around him and Fernando’s attention wavers.

Their eyes meet and Sergio’s smile is so bright Fernando’s heart flutters.

“Can you believe we really did it? We’re World Champions,” Sergio says awestruck, like he still can’t quite believe it.

“I never doubted us,” Fernando beams, Sergio’s head resting on his shoulder and the cover of the flag around them gives him just enough courage to be a little bolder. He leans forward and presses a chaste kiss into Sergio’s hair. 

Sergio sighs dreamily. “I just wish it wasn’t over already. I’m gonna miss sharing a room with you.”

Fernando swallows thickly. “Me too,” he admits shakily, afraid he’s going to give it all away. 

Sergio’s hair smells like coconut and sunflowers.

“How long are you gonna stay in Madrid?” Sergio asks, voice nothing but a soft whisper. A strand of hair has escaped his pony tail and Fernando’s fingers itch to tuck it back behind his ear.

He shrugs. “Haven’t decided yet.”

Sergio lifts his head and they’re suddenly so close their cheeks are touching. “Stay for the rest of the summer.”

Fernando’s heart pounds, he’s suddenly very acutely aware of the feel of Sergio’s warm skin against his. He thinks about his empty house in Liverpool, about grey skies, rain storms and Sergio’s smile.

It’s the easiest decision he’s ever made.

 

They get separated at some point during the celebration, but none of it matters. Their eyes still search for each other, across the entire length of the stage, across fans and teammates and friends and every time their gazes meet, Fernando gets ridiculous butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

 

He finds Sergio again just as the celebration comes to an end. It’s already dark and Sergio is swaying on his feet, his eyes wide and sparkling.

Hi,” he chuckles when he spots Fernando.

“Hi yourself,” Fernando laughs as he looks Sergio over. The defender drenched in champagne, his hair a knotted mess and his clothes sticking to his skin. To Fernando he’s never looked more beautiful.

“Come over to my place?” Sergio asks, his voice vibrating with happiness. “I’m not done celebrating yet.”

Fernando nods. He knows exactly how Sergio feels. He hasn’t slept in god knows how long but his body is thrumming with energy.

“Perfect.” Sergio tugs on his arm and Fernando barely manages to keep up without stumbling.

 

They tumble into the house, still giggling over some dumb joke Sergio made in the cab and he doesn’t notice where they are going until he’s standing in the middle of Sergio’s bedroom.

“What are you doing?” he asks and he tries very hard not to look at the giant bed on the other side of the room or at Sergio slowly pulling off his shirt.

Sergio laughs. “I need a shower. My hair’s a mess.”

Fernando nods absentmindedly, his eyes glued to Sergio’s naked back as he vanishes into the bathroom.

Fernando groans when Sergio leaves the bathroom door wide open and he doesn’t try to look, he really doesn’t, but when he lifts his head the mirror is right there and it’s the perfect angle for him to watch Sergio step out of his underwear, to catch a glimpse of his perfectly shaped ass as he steps into the shower.

He jerks his head away abruptly and flees to the other side of the room, as far away from the bathroom as possible, so he doesn’t do anything stupid.

“Don’t go anywhere. I’ll be right back,” Sergio yells over the sound of the water and Fernando can picture him all too well under the hot spray of the shower, soap bubbles running down his tanned skin.

He groans and tugs weakly at the front of his suddenly uncomfortably tight shorts.

Sergio is singing along to Wavin’ Flag, soft hums replacing the parts of the lyrics he doesn’t remember. Fernando laughs softly and leans against the windowsill. He’s always enjoyed listening to his friend’s voice.

 

The water shuts off just as the song on the radio changes into a soft flamenco song and Fernando braces himself for Sergio’s appearance, hands inconspicuously trying to cover his arousal.

“You wanna order something to eat? I’m starving,” Sergio asks, lingering in the doorway of the bathroom a soft towel slung low around his hips. His wet hair is dripping onto his shoulders, rivulets of water running down his chest.

“I…,” Fernando stutters embarrassedly, cheeks flushed red and his dick harder than ever.

Sergio cocks his head to the side and studies him, eyes slowly going dark. He stalks closer, intently, predatorily, the look in his eyes setting Fernando’s skin on fire.

“Am i making you nervous?” Sergio asks when he’s right in front of him, reaching for Fernando’s hands and settling them on his waist.

Fernando gulps. There’s not a single thought left on his mind.

A faint smile plays on Sergio’s lips. “It’s ok,” he whispers. “Whatever you want to do to me, I want it too.”

Fernando stares at his hands, at the hands holding onto the firm flesh of Sergio’s hips, He stares and stares and he’s still staring when Sergio reaches out and clasps a hand around his dick, stroking him through his shorts. He’s still staring when Sergio drops his towel and he’s just as hard as he is, when he walks him backwards towards his bed and lays him down across it.

They finally kiss then, Sergio’s lips softer then he ever imagined, softer than anything he’s ever felt before. He let’s himself be spread out on the bed, arms raised and their fingers intertwined above his head, Sergio’s hips, his weight pressing him deliciously into the mattress.

He whimpers into the kiss, fighting to keep his eyelids from fluttering closed, fighting to keep their gazes locked because nothing has ever looked more beautiful than Sergio’s eyes, dark with arousal and focussed solely on him.

The kiss grows more heated then, their mouths suddenly more ravenous as Sergio’s fingers tighten against his own and he can’t keep in the broken moan that escapes into the kiss when Sergio grinds their hips together, finally starting to move, if only slowly, shyly seeking friction. His fingers loosen, one hand reaching down to card through Fernando’s blond hair, grinding down hard, just to hear that sound again, just to see Fernando’s lips part in another toe-curling moan.

Fernando looks up at Sergio through hooded eyes, his lips so raw, so wet and kiss-swollen that he craves to taste them all over again, but Sergio is already moving down, hands dragging across Fernando’s chest. He sits back between his spread legs, slowly lifting Fernando’s shirt over his head before he strips him off his clothes, finally leaving him as naked as himself, his pale skin in stark contrast to the dark sheet.

“God, you’re beautiful”, Sergio whispers as he folds his body over Fernando, digging his tongue into the hollow of his collarbone, licking and sucking on the soft skin until he’s left a purple mark and Fernando a trembling mess. He trails lower, tracing freckles and scars and all the imperfections that usually drown Fernando in insecurities. The damp strands of Sergio’s long hair tickle agonizingly over his skin and he’s never felt this adored by anyone.

Sergio bites down on one of his nipples and he arches off the bed.

“Sergio,” he moans, hands clawed desperately into the sheets, so he doesn’t reach out, so he doesn’t touch Sergio because he knows if he does, it’ll all be over too soon, his dick achingly hard against his thigh.

“Shh,” Sergio hums, tongue dipping into his navel before he slides down, settling comfortably between Fernando’s legs. He trails his fingers up the inside of Fernando’s thigh, watching with a smile how Fernando’s dick twitches in anticipation.

“God, i could do this all night,” Sergio groans and he’s already leaning in, tongue snaking out to lick at the skin were Fernando’s dick lies nestled against his stomach.

Fernando arches off the bed with a guttural moan when Sergio presses a chaste kiss to the head of his dick, tasting the glistening drop of pre-cum already beading there. “Don’t...i’m gonna…,” and he feels so desperately on edge already. Sergio lips are hovering just above his dick, he can feel his breath ghosting over his feverish flesh and his spine is already tingling with an orgasm that he knows is going to shake him to the core.

Sergio is gnawing on his bottom lip as he pulls back, fingers trailing between Fernando’s legs and rubbing at the tender skin behind his balls.

“Let me,” he begs hoarsely. “Please Nando, let me,” his index trails lower, rubbing over Fernando’s quivering entrance.

“Please.” Fernando’s voice sounds wrecked and he suddenly craves Sergio inside of him, his entire body fighting to get closer to that one finger prodding at him. Hips curling down and back lifting off the bed, he presses down on Sergio’s finger until he feels him slip inside.

“Nando, stop,” Sergio pleads hoarsely, the nails of his left hand digging into Fernando’s thigh to keep himself from shoving his finger into him, from taking him raw because there’s a burning need clawing in the pit of his stomach to be buried as deep inside Fernando as possible. “Let me do this right,” he soothes, kissing him open-mouthed, just for a moment, just long enough to calm his racing heart, before he draws back, reluctantly, fumbling in his drawer for lube and a condom.

The sound of the lube being uncapped sends a shudder through Fernando’s body, his whole body trembling, shaking with anticipation as Sergio slides up next to him again.

“You sure about this?” he asks, his hand nudging Fernando’s thighs apart, his thick fingers already slick with lube.

Fernando nods, biting his lips so he doesn’t cry out when Sergio sits up abruptly, his left hand wrapping tight around Fernando’s ankle and pressing his leg up against his chest, putting him at the perfect angle.

“You’ve got the most perfect ass,” Sergio groans, rubbing his thumb over his entrance, letting the digit slip in, just enough to stretch him out, shallowly thrusting against him without fully pushing in.

“Fuck,” Fernando arches off the bed with a strangled moan. “Sergio.” 

There’s a soft chuckle, Sergio’s lips pressing softly against his neck and then suddenly his thumb is replaced by two fingers pushing into him, not slowing down until he’s buried inside of him, the palm of his hand pressing flat against Fernando’s ass.

“Is this what you want?” Sergio growls against Fernando’s ear, spreading his fingers apart inside of him.

Fernando’s whimpers turn into hoarse cries when Sergio suddenly brushes against his prostate. 

They’re both panting harshly by now, both their dicks achingly hard, dripping with need and begging for attention.

Fernando swallows past the lump in his throat, swallows down all the nerves, all the doubts and the fear of unbearable pain because he’s never wanted anything quite like this before, because he’s never wanted anyone as much as Sergio.

He opens his eyes and stills Sergio’s hand. “I’m ready,” he admits, the shy note in his voice making Sergio’s eyelids flutter as their gazes lock.

“I promise, I’ll make this good.” Sergio mouthes at the column of Fernando’s throat, distracting him with the tenderness of his lips as he gently pulls his fingers from Fernando’s ass. It burns and it hurts a little, but mostly he just feels empty, his heart, his body, every inch of him craving Sergio’s touch, the feel of him inside of him.

There’s the unmistakable sound of a condom wrapper being torn open and Fernando fumbles for Sergio’s hand, stilling him and wrenching the foil package from his fingers.

“Don’t,” he stutters, his cheeks flaming, flushing crimson because he shouldn’t, he knows he shouldn’t but… “I don’t want to use one. I want to feel you.”

“Fuck,” Sergio grapples for the crinkled tube, a strangled, broken moan tearing from his throat as he lubes himself up, barely able to touch himself without coming all over Fernando’s thigh.

Fernando spreads his legs as wide as he can, inviting Sergio to crawl between them, begging him to force their bodies together. 

Sergio settles above him with a glint in his eyes, fingers carding through Fernando’s hair as he nudges up against his opening, rutting against him until he feels himself slip inside, Fernando clamping down tight around the blunt head of his dick. 

They both move towards each other at the same time, Fernando bucking up as Sergio pushes down and then suddenly Sergio is settled all the way inside of him and Fernando can’t breathe. He claws his fingers into Sergio’s back, desperately trying to steady himself, because he feels impossibly full, stretched to the brim, pained whimpers spilling from his lips. 

“’I’m sorry, …. Fer, I’m sorry,” Sergio whispers frantically, voice trembling from restraint, muscles straining in a desperate attempt to stay still, to give Fernando time to adjust. “It’ll get better, i promise...i promise.” He pets Fernando’s hair and his cheek, unable to keep his hands still, unable to stop himself from touching every inch of skin he can reach. He leans forward and kisses Fernando chastely, mouths closed, just a soft press of their lips and Fernando’s heart flutters ridiculously.

Slowly he feels himself loosen around Sergio, the pain fading into the background, replaced by a burning ache deep in his gut.

“Sergio, please,” he begs.

“Fer,” Sergio sighs, his eyes almost black with desire as he pulls out, sucking in a stuttering breath before he thrusts in, not giving Fernando any time to recover before he pulls back again.

He shifts a little before he pushes back in and they both cry out when he digs into Fernando’s sweet spot and the striker clamps air tight around him.

Fernando slides his arms fully around Sergio’s back then, tugging on him until they’re pressed together from head to toe, their sweat-slicked chests heaving against each other as he tangles his fingers in Sergio’s long strands and buries his face against his neck.

He tugs softly and Sergio groans, finally beginning to work his hips, thrusting into him agonizingly, achingly slowly.

Fernando’s head sags into the pillows, breath stuttering out raggedly as he stares into Sergio’s eyes, unwilling to miss even a second of this. He watches the sweat drip off Sergio’s brow, watches his eyes roll and his skin flush, watches him gnaw on his bottom lip, whimpers and moans and grunts spilling from his lips as his rhythm begins to falter.

Oh God, Nando, i’m gonna...i’m gonna…,” Sergio frantically reaches for Fernando’s dripping length, stroking him in time of their thrusts as his vision becomes fuzzy at the edges.

He thrusts in one last time, as deep as he can manage, their rough moans echoing across the room as he tenses up and Fernando feels hot liquid filling him up.

He writhes on the sheets as Sergio’s grip suddenly becomes burning hot and airtight, a few rough strokes all it takes to send him tumbling over the edge, his moans muffled in Sergio’s hair as he spills messily all over his stomach.

 

For a long time they just lie next to each other, on their backs and trying to catch their breaths, fingers intertwined between them.

Sergio eventually, if only reluctantly breaks the contact, rolling over onto his side to rest his head on Fernando’s chest. He sighs when Fernando brushes his hair out of his face. “I’m sorry i didn’t last longer,” he says shyly, his cheeks flushed crimson.

Fernando laughs softly. “You have all night to make up for it.”

Sergio grins. “Trust me, I will.” He brushes their lips together softly before he rolls out of bed and wraps the bedsheet around his hips.

“What are you doing?” Fernando sits up, staring at Sergio curiously.

“Ordering pizza. We need fuel if we’re gonna fuck all night,” Sergio smirks.

Fernando laughs and reaches for his underwear.

 

They end up on the balcony, leaning against the railing, munching on pizza and looking out over the city. It’s long past midnight, but everyone is still on their feet, the soft sounds of music floating up towards them as everything is dipped in red and gold.

“I still can’t believe we won,” Sergio says, a reverent note in his voice.

“I know,” Fernando whispers, arms slinging around Sergio and pressing up against his back. “It feels like a dream.”

Sergio snuggles back against him. “If it’s a dream i don’t want to wake up from it.”

Fernando laughs softly before he presses a gentle kiss behind his ear. “Me neither.”

 

He ends up pressed against the railing, trapped between the cold stone and Sergio’s unyielding body.

“Spend the summer in Sevilla with me,” Sergio mumbles between kisses and Fernando can only nod before Sergio’s lips find his again.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Kudos and Comments. Don't be shy, i usually don't bite ;)
> 
> I might come back to edit this at some point because i'm not completely satisfied with some parts. I hope you'll enjoy it anway


End file.
